


Project Soul

by HazelGatoya



Series: My Constant State of Pitying Alphonse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: "My Constant State of Pitying Alphonse" woooo, All of these are just starting out, F/M, Gen, He's extremely concerned, Idunn being introduced to Askr, Kiran actually being present the entire fic, Lyon also needs all the hugs, Lyon has an idea of what he's gotten himself into, Maria came the same day, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Siblings being reunited, Someone please help Idunn, she needs ALL THE HUGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelGatoya/pseuds/HazelGatoya
Summary: Just a few short stories about the team that will eventually become part of Water Weird. A heron laguz who witnessed the destruction of his home, an empty manakete who was once divine, a gentle soul who cared far too much and has too many regrets, and a dragon princess who is very quickly realizing just how out-of-depth she is here in Askr.





	1. And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Water Weird and Leonster are my favorite teams- they're the water-blessed and fire-blessed heroes respectively. So you're going to be seeing a lot of them in my writing when I write Heroes. There are a lot of... unfortunate hands of fate in there. Hope you enjoy the beginning of the formation of Lyon's team, since that's what this story is. :)

        This land was full of life. 

        She could see it echoing in all of those that were walking down the path with her, some more vibrant than others. It was the sun touching the white marble path that her bare feet were wandering down. She blinked, her red and green eyes moving from the scenery to her companions instead. Human, the two of them. One a little girl with bright red hair and a white dress, and a woman on a horse with dark brown hair. 

        The last one, the hooded one, she was not so certain about. A... paradox, if that was the correct word? Immense power, but yet none at all? She was not sure was she was sensing. The hooded one was in charge. They led the way to the castle, the other two and Idunn herself followed. "So my brother is here? Truly?" the woman on the horse asked, something shining behind her eyes.

        "Yes, he will be  _very_ happy to see you, Olwen," the hooded one replied.

        "What about my siblings?" the little redhead asked.

        "Michalis is here too, Maria, and I'm certain he'll be happy as well. Minerva unfortunately has not arrived."

        "O-oh." Maria fidgeted slightly, and Idunn cocked her head. Agitation. "I hope he is happy to see me. I haven't seen him in a long time, so... so he will be!"

        And just like that, cheerful again. Maria, Olwen, siblings. "I'll take you to see him, I need to be in that wing anyways today, talk to Zephiel about Idunn." 

        Zephiel? His Majesty was here? "Summoner... that is your title, correct?" Idunn asked softly.

        "Yeah." The summoner looked back to her. "My name is Kiran, though, and everyone calls me by name except for Alphonse when we're doing something official."

        "Mm. Yes. Kiran." Idunn nodded. It was easy to remember. Kiran, Olwen, Maria. There would be many others, she was certain, this seemed to be an army. She wondered which ones she would _have_ to remember. 

        "You're really pretty, Idunn," Maria told her, smiling. "Sounds like we're going to see my brother and this... Zephiel together, yeah?"

        "They live in the same wing," Kiran confirmed. They were nearing some stables, Idunn could smell the horses. Many horses, many pegasi, some wyverns. "Oh, hey, there he is. Reinhardt!"

        A man who did look much like Olwen moved away from one of the stables, expression going slack with shock as he noticed the woman. Olwen galloped to him, swinging off of her mount before hesitating. "Brother, I..."

        She stopped speaking when he threw his arms about her, and there was a moment of silence before they pulled away. "No apologies, sister," he replied firmly, his hands on her shoulders. "I am just glad to see your face again... I was beginning to doubt Kiran's assurances that you and Lady Ishtar would come."

        Olwen gave a shaky smile. "I am sorry to have made you wait, then."

        "Could you show her the ropes, Reinhardt?" Kiran called, drawing the two's attention. "I need to get these two to the AAW."

        "Of course, Kiran." Reinhardt dipped his head, curiosity on his face there and gone. A poised man. Much like His Majesty. "Thank you."

        Kiran gave a flippant wave, and gestured that they continue on into the building. Maria's smile and cheerfulness had grown even brighter somehow as they stepped out of the sunlight and into the grand halls, warm marble under Idunn's feet becoming soft rugs. She was not certain what they were made of, simply that it was not fur.

        She had been right. There were many people, many faces, all of them either milling about or training, or doing other activities. Much life. "How many people are  _here_?" Maria asked in awe.

        "Now? With you guys, there are 141- well, 142, if you count me. I usually don't, since I don't fight," Kiran replied. 

        "Wow!"

        Many names that she was not certain she would care to remember. His Majesty did not care much for his army, she knew none of their names. She did not know how many lived in his castle. They were moving, though, and moving away from the crowd. Into quieter, slightly dimmer halls. A place that was as nice, simply... not used quite so much. There were more wyverns here, nearby. She could feel them. "This is the... AAW?" Maria asked. She was very talkative.

        "Awkward Avoidance Wing, yes," Kiran replied, pushing open the doors. "Both Michalis and Zephiel live here, and so..."

        The halls were still empty as they stepped in, and Kiran sighed while Maria looked about curiously. It was the same as the rest of the halls. Just quiet. Idunn tilted her head. "Why do you call it the Awkward Avoidance Wing?" Maria asked. 

        "Because some people are awkward when living in the same castle with certain other people," Kiran replied, turning their head down the hall again. " _MICHALIS!_ " they roared, and Maria flinched slightly at the volume. "Zephiel! I need you here STAT!"

        There was a clatter somewhere in the halls, and one of the doors nearby opened, completely unrelated to said clatter. A man with long red hair that curled around his head like flames looked out at them, and Maria perked up slightly before sinking back down. "You really shouldn't use that volume unless there's an emergency," the man remarked, arching an eyebrow.

        "Good evening to you too, Arvis. I'm on a schedule." Kiran put their hands on their hips. 

        "Kiran, I swear to Naga-" another redhead ran around the corner, scowling. "If you've summoned a-" 

        He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the three of them, red eyes fixed on Maria. "Brother!" she exclaimed, scurrying over to him and throwing her arms around him. Her white dress jarring against his dark brown and black clothing though their red hair was the same. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long, and I... well..." 

        "Hush, Maria." All the anger had melted from his expression, and he hesitantly raised a hand to the back of her head. "Come, let's talk elsewhere, I don't want the others to see you here."

        "Others?" 

        He shushed her again, gently ushering her back around the corner and that was that. His Highness turned the corner seconds later. Looking exactly the same as when he had first awakened her, his crown nestled in his golden hair and his fur-lined purple cloak ending just above the floor. "Ah." Surprise showed on his face for a moment, but he moved towards her with purpose. "Idunn... I didn't know that the summoner would be able to call you here."

        "Hello, Your Highness." She dipped into a slight bow, noticing the two people who were poking their heads around the corner. The blond one immediately blanched, turning right around, but the one with blue hair stared at her like a predator sizing up a snack. 

        "While I'm certain that Michalis and his sister can handle themselves and where Maria will be staying, I have plans for Idunn here," Kiran told His Highness, drawing his and Idunn's attention back to them. "She's a front-liner."

        "Of course she is." His Highness frowned. "You already have a team in mind?"

        "Something of one. Two people at least," Kiran replied. The frown deepened. "Look, it's not to my advantage to put her with beorc- er, humans- so she'll likely only wind up with one on her team in the end."

        "...I suppose that is acceptable," His Highness muttered. "Who would that be, if you already have one in mind?"

        "Lyon."

        "Who?"

        "The one that Michalis had to carry out couple days ago," the blue-haired man called, grinning ever-so-slightly. "He's the prince of the country I come from."

        "Valter is not an accurate representation of Lyon's character, I'll have you know," Kiran assured His Highness. "And Reyson will be there too, so it'll be fine. I also need you to order Idunn to take orders from me."

        His Highness arched an eyebrow, and Idunn blinked. "Why? If she was following my orders, half of the castle would have been laid waste to by now, including yourself. Isn't she already following your orders?" 

        "I don't want her to be under that sort of contract, Zephiel." There was something patient but also rather irritated in Kiran's tone. "I have soulless weapons, and they have their place in the army, but Idunn will not be joining them. So I need her to follow my orders. Not yours."

        His Highness was silent for a moment, and then he took Kiran by the arm, taking them out of the wing entirely. "Stay put, Idunn," he called over his shoulder. "You have my permission to eat Valter if he comes anywhere near you."

        The door slammed, and Idunn was left alone with the other two men. Valter pulled a face. "Ugh, _dragons._ Such delicate little flowers on the outside, absolutely terrifying when actually in battle."

        "Push your luck and you'll wind up on the ground long before you get close enough to her for her to actually eat you," Arvis warned.

        "You and Zephiel have no sense of humor or any recognition of a fun time. But fine. I guess I can find something else to do."

        Valter retreated back around the corner, and the halls grew quiet again. Idunn brushed down her skirt and stood, waiting for her masters to come back. Arvis remained quiet, patiently standing in the doorway to the room he was in with his arms crossed. Time passed, how much, Idunn was not sure, but the door opened once again and His Highness strode in with Kiran. "Idunn." She dipped her head to him, noting that his expression was unreadable now. "From here on out you will be taking orders from Kiran, as I also take orders from them. Do as they say in all things."

        "It will be done."

        "And that's that." Kiran sounded satisfied with the situation. "Thank you, Zephiel. I'll be taking her to her room now, so you can stop lurking, Arvis."

        "I do not  _lurk,_  Kiran," Arvis sighed, but moved back into the room he'd been in before Kiran had shouted. "Welcome to the Order, Idunn," was quietly said through the crack in the door before it closed completely.

        "Good luck." His Highness dipped his head to her, Kiran gestured for her to follow, and they were moving once again through the halls that seemed to be emptying themselves now. People moving from a big room that they passed,  towards the halls that they'd come from. 

        Where they were going was even more devoid of life than where His Highness lived. A tucked away nook sort of place. "It's the hour when dinner begins to be served, so there may be someone in there and there may not," Kiran muttered under their breath. "He should be relatively stable by now, though." They finally reached a small door, and Kiran rapped on it quietly. "Hello, hello?" they called softly.

        "Come in," a woman's voice called back equally softly. 

        Kiran pushed the door open, and she and Idunn moved into a small, but definitely livable living space. There were two people in the room, a young man fast asleep in a bed and woman standing over him, brushing his lilac hair away from his face. The woman herself was beautiful, with waves of golden hair that fell around her pink dress, serious brown eyes, and raindrop earrings. "He's doing well," the woman told Kiran without any sort of prompting. "The wound is no longer anywhere near mortal, but I'm afraid that magic can't do anything more for him. I'm shocked it managed to do so much with how ugly it looked at first..."

        "Thank you, Lachesis," Kiran sighed. "Idunn and I will take it from here, then. You go get something to eat." 

        Lachesis dipped into an odd sort of bow, moving past them. "Welcome to the Order, Idunn."

        "Thank you," Idunn murmured in response, watching her leave then turning her gaze back to the man in the bed as his pulse quickened just a bit. "...I will stay with him?"

        "You will." Kiran nodded. "This is Lyon, Idunn. I need you to stay with him and protect him."

        Orders. She had her orders, and even though she could smell that he was human... "I will."

        "Good." Kiran exhaled. "Okay. I can't talk to him until he wakes up, so...  I'm going to go get you two some food." They gestured to the bed on the other side of the room. "That's your side. Get settled, alright?" Idunn nodded. "Alright." Kiran patted her on the shoulder, and then they were gone as well. Leaving her alone with a man who was both deeply asleep and injured. 

        Idunn was used to being completely alone. It was odd being with someone, even if they weren't conscious. She moved over to her bed, sitting on it, quietly contemplating the life in this kingdom and His Highness and her new master, Kiran.

        The odd darkness that she was used to by this point had swirled up by the time that she heard a small noise, and she blinked out of it, looking to Lyon's side of the room. He was moving, the hair that Lachesis had moved falling right back into the his face as he mumbled in his sleep. She watched, unsure of what to do, and then his eyes blinked open, dull with exhaustion, and looked right at her.

        They stared at each other for a moment, and then he stirred further before wincing. "You are wounded," Idunn reminded him.

        "So I am." His voice was hoarse from disuse. "Who are you?"

        "Idunn."

        "Idunn." He closed his eyes again as he repeated her name. "I don't... think I've seen you before." His brow creased before he opened his eyes again.

        "I was summoned today."

        "Summoned..." he frowned, gaze going distant. "The girl with pink hair and odd staff, she said something similar..."

        "You have been awake before now?" She tilted her head. 

        "A couple of times, yes. I'm not certain of what's going on, but I've seen a couple of healers, and..." he squeezed his eyes closed, a frustrated expression crossing his face before he shook his head and looked to her. "Forgive me, I'm just a bit confused is all."

        "Confused," Idunn echoed. 

        He studied her for another moment before his expression changed several times. All of those expressions subtle enough to be unfamiliar to her, not that she had much experience with expressions in the first place. He looked up to the ceiling. "The one in charge." His tone had changed slightly. "The one in the white hood."

        "Kiran?"

        "If that's their name, then yes." Lyon brought a shaky hand up to his head, fingers getting tangled in his mop of lilac hair. He was wearing a white robe under the blankets now that he'd stirred enough to let her see it. Said robe was open, revealing a very pale chest. "Do you know their goal?"

        That was the question, wasn't it? She shook her head, and he caught it out of the corner of his eye. He muttered another soft "I don't understand," closing his eyes and letting his arm relax so that his hand was just resting on his forehead. There were a few moments of silence, and then he looked to her. "Why did they bring you here, did they tell you that?"

        "I am to be your roommate. I am to stay with you."

        "...Is that so." It wasn't a question. He sounded like he was slipping away towards sleep, and he stirred himself once again, being mindful of his torso but still wincing as he moved. He looked back to her. "I've forgotten all of my manners, it seems," he murmured, pain in his eyes clear, but fading away as he lay still. "I'm Lyon."

        "They told me. Valter said you were a prince." Idunn tilted her body to the side.

        "Valter is here?" He frowned again at that. "Curious. Did he say anything else?" She shook her head. "Do you have any titles yourself?"

        "I am the Demon Dragon, Destroyer of Humans... but Kiran does not desire such, so..." She moved a hand up to play with the fabric of her hood. "I suppose I am just the Demon Dragon. Dark Priestess was said once."

        She sensed no fear from him, if anything, his gaze softened. "Have you always been such?"

        Idunn tilted her head. "Yes." She had always been the Demon Dragon, meant to follow orders. 

        He gave a small nod, closing his eyes again. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Idunn. Let's just call each other by our names and do away with titles, shall we?"

        "As you say." She did not mind either way, but she was glad to not have to call another man "highness." It would get confusing. 

        There was silence for awhile, during which his breathing slowed and evened again, but he woke at the knock on the door this time. Not stirring enough that he was in pain, just opening his eyes and looking towards the door blearily as Kiran let themself in. "Oh good, you're awake." They smiled, and Idunn eyed the bowls of soup on the tray. Two of them, one far less meaty smelling than the other. "Though you've been awake before and it's just been a short, bleary burst. Think you're up to some food and a conversation?"

        "...Maybe," he mumbled, but his eyes were clearer now as he blinked at them. 

        "Good enough." Kiran moved into the room, handing the meatier-smelling bowl with a spoon sticking out of the broth to Idunn, then setting the tray on the desk. "I probably should have done this right after Lachesis left, but it's a half-an-hour to two days," they muttered, placing a hand on Lyon's forehead and then uttering a few words that Idunn couldn't even begin to understand, but she recognized the undertone of power... from where, she could not remember.

        Lyon sat bolt upright, and Kiran snapped back just in time to avoid being hit. "What did you-" he cut off with a wince and a soft groan of pain, hands wrapping around his stomach.

        "Easy, Lyon. Move too fast and it's going to hurt." They placed their hand on his head again, tousling his hair. "I've put your body in stasis for now, like I usually do when Heroes first come in. It will lessen the pain of that so that you can actually fight when the time comes." He moved his head, and his expression was blocked by Kiran's body from Idunn's view, but the summoner gave a soft huff of amusement. "I know you must have several questions, and the agreement I have in mind for you is... a tad bit different than most. But you should probably eat before anything else, you're still recovering."

        "...I don't think I'm thinking clearly enough to really take any of this in, so alright." He sounded tired again, but he accepted the bowl when Kiran handed it to him, stirring it with the spoon. "There are some things I want to know immediately, though."

        "Ask away." 

        "Where am I?"

        "The kingdom of Askr. We're like a crossroads between realms and time."

        "You are?"

        "Kiran, the summoner and tactician."

        "And do you often take in nearly dead idiots?"

        "Well, I wouldn't say that I do it  _often._ " Kiran shrugged. "You're not the first. I summoned someone mid-murder after he survived a mass execution, and Quan was defeated and staring down Gungnir just before he came, but I think those are the only two so far."

        "So far," Lyon repeated flatly, and Idunn sipped at her soup, taking in the very interesting expression on his face.

        "I feel like Sigurd and Eldigan are going to have similar stories when they actually show up. Gotta love Jugdral. Also, you're only an idiot in the sense that everyone is an idiot in some way or another. We're not using self-deprecation in front of Idunn, okay?"

        Lyon stared at them for another moment, and then turned his attention to his soup for a few minutes, being very careful with the bowl. "You're trusting me with a lot," was his next sentence. His voice quiet, tone defeated. 

        "Look, I know the last time people trusted you, it didn't go so hot-"

        "That is a serious understatement."

        "But honestly, I think you've had at least some sense smacked into you via flaming holy spear to the abdomen-" Lyon winced. "And I'm not in the habit of coddling people. Grado still needs you, and you need to learn to trust yourself so we don't have another 'hey, let's destroy the continent because I don't know how to deal with all this power I now have' run." He gave Kiran another interesting look, and they just gave him a small smile. "The fact that you know that I'm trusting you with a lot is already a good sign, honestly."

        "You mean to reform me."

        "See?" They gently tapped his nose, making his face scrunch up. "You're smart. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to the third member of your team, and you'll see I'm not leaving you entirely to your own devices." They stood. "But I think that's enough for today. The stasis will make you tired- I'll explain how it works later- but you need food and rest more than anything else."

        Lyon looked down at his bowl of soup, shoulders hunching slightly as he stared at it. "...Thank you. I..."

        "Don't mention it," Kiran insisted. "Goodnight, you two." 

        The silence was kept until they were gone. Idunn quietly and quickly finished off the soup, and Lyon ate all of his somewhat slowly. "I shouldn't have asked," he remarked after a moment. Voice still quiet. "That was a lot all at once."

        "I'm not certain I understand," Idunn agreed, because it seemed as though he might want a response and she looked back at the empty bowl in her hands.

        "You can just set it back on the desk. We'll take them back to the kitchen tomorrow." Lyon moved his legs slightly, wincing again as she got up and walked to the back of the room, placing the bowl on the tray that was resting on the desk next to a circlet. Probably his. "Idunn, if it's not too much trouble..."

        There was pain in his voice, and he held out the bowl towards her. She blinked, but took the bowl from his hands and set it next to the other on the tray. He carefully lay down on the bed again, giving a soft sigh. "You could have just ordered me to take it. I-"

        "Idunn." Her puzzled sentence was cut off, and he gave her a tired smile. The first smile she'd seen on his face, and he gestured her over to the bed. She came over, kneeling next to him. "I don't need a servant, and you don't have to be one," he explained. "This is going to be a bit odd for both of us, but... we'll figure it out together, alright?"

        She tilted her head. This land was a strange one. Kiran was a strange creature. This situation she found herself in was one she did not understand, but while Lyon seemed to be grasping it a bit better, he was obviously confused too. Something stirred inside of her when he lifted his hand in an invitation, and she found herself taking it.

        One thing she did understand was that his hands had destroyed things too, just like hers. There they were, locked together, her hand a promise to protect him and stay with him, and his promising something that she wasn't certain about. That understanding led to another- that whatever this odd thing was, it was warm, and the warmth was going to be comforting. And so...

        "Alright," she echoed.


	2. Learning Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idunn becomes acquainted with her partner, Reyson, and continues to observe.

        It was a strange urge, but Idunn still acted upon it. She received few urges that were not related to His Highness's orders, and it was generally a curious sensation anyways. 

        So she continued on her way with the small tray with a pitcher and two cups on it, stepping out of the grand halls of Askr Castle into the afternoon light. The grass was cool and soft on her bare feet as she moved to the small incline where her... partner... was. 

        Reyson was sitting under the shade of a tree, watching a girl with brown braids shoot arrows at a target in the area below while a man looked on, his lance held carefully at his side and his head held high. The heron laguz stirred at her approach, distant green eyes blinking as he looked at her and then at the tray. "Ah- you didn't need to bring me that."

        "Thea... she did this for Lyon. You are just as tired if not more," Idunn replied, carefully setting the tray down before arranging her violet dress so that it spread out around her folded legs as she knelt. "I... wanted to do it too. I do not want to do many things."

        "Mm." His ruffled white feathers settled a bit at her explanation. She had only met him today, and she was already noticing a few things. Such as, he offended easily. He wasn't violent in his being offended, however, so it was hard to notice, and he was also easily pacified, a simple explanation often smoothing things over. So she doubted that people took notice of how easily he slipped from anger to peace. He took the pitcher and poured them both some water. "Being around Lyon is exhausting for both of us I think," he admitted as he placed the pitcher down. "Him because he's trying to control his aura and me because of said aura." 

        "You both tire easily on the battlefield besides."

        "That's..." Reyson bit back what seemed to be a protest as he watched her carefully pick up her cup with both hands and then sighed. "True," he admitted, picking up his cup and turning his gaze back to the two humans in the area below. "The battlefield itself is taxing to herons, that does not mean I cannot fight."

        "That is not what I said. You were very helpful." Idunn sipped at her water. "We all needed a rest."

        Reyson sighed again, taking a long gulp of his own water. "Was I truly?"

        "Yes. You have a very..." She blinked, the thought... what did she want to say. "Your song... helped."

        Reyson looked at her, and his expression softened. "Well... it generally does." There was silence for a moment, and they watched the two below them interact from their perch on the incline. "What do you think of Askr?"

        "It is full of life," she replied softly. "There are many humans. Lyon and you are very kind, and His Highness and I now take order from Kiran."

        "Those are all observations."

        Idunn looked to him to see a frown on his face. "Is that... unsatisfactory?"

        Reyson tilted his head, his feathers ruffled again. "No. No, it's not, it was just a comment on my part. You did mention not often wanting to do things."

        Idunn nodded, sipping her water again. "My purpose is to obey His Highness. His desires are mine, and so Kiran's desires are mine."

        The heron studied her for another moment, then took a breath. "I think that we can both agree that this realm is strange, though."

        "Strange?" Idunn mulled over this word, watching as a man with green hair and blue armor sprinted into the area below, a boy with brighter green hair and black robes rushing alongside him. A young girl with orange dragon wings was carrying an identical boy with white robes, and giggling as she dropped that boy into the man's arms. The man whooped, spinning the child around as he laughed, and the one in black robes just shook his head while the archer and lancer chuckled. "Yes," she replied. "This land is strange. The girl is a dragon. They do not interact with humanity."

        "It is the same where you're from too, then." Reyson took another sip from his drink. "Laguz and beorc have had a feud for as long as I can remember, and the laguz have always been separated by tribe. Yet everything here is mashed together and yet it manages to be... somewhat harmonious. Mostly." His gaze softened as he watched the scene below, the smiles and the laughter. "It's... simply strange."

        Idunn nodded, and they both turned to see the pegasus knight, Thea, approaching. "Kiran wants us back in the tower no earlier than a couple hours," she told them, voice the curt tone that Idunn was getting used to. "I think Lyon will need that time to recover anyways, but you don't have to worry about being called out. I just thought I'd let you know."

        "Thank you, Thea," Reyson replied, and the girl nodded briskly before turning and striding away. "How are you holding up, Idunn?" he asked. "You and Lyon did more work than I or Thea against those morphs."

        "I was supposed to. And I am well." Idunn gave a small nod. "I do not tire easily. I slept for several centuries... I have had more energy since then."

        "I see." They both turned their gazes to the scene down below once again, watching as the dragon girl picked up the boy in black robes this time and the man began running again underneath their flight path. "I don't really feel like going anywhere for awhile. Would you like to stay with me until we go back to the tower?"

        His exhaustion was beginning to taint his voice now. She felt no urge to leave. Rather... rather she did feel an urge. The urge to stay. Interesting. "I would," she replied truthfully, and they continued to watch people come and go below them in a comfortable silence. Reyson drifted at times, leaning against the tree when it was quiet enough and waking when those below them were too noisy for him to stay asleep, but... she was content, and she was sure that he knew it. It was her duty to protect him, his to enable her to do so. Being comfortable enough around one another to spend a couple of hours together was... important.

        And it gave her an odd warmth where her heart slowly beat.


	3. Seniority Only Counts Sometimes in Askr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final member of Project Soul arrives, solidifying the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last of the little intro stories. :) Hope you enjoy.

        "Happy Golden Week, Kamui. You're getting promoted."

        Corrin almost dropped her cup of tea. Felicia's jaw actually dropped, and the other Corrin blinked slowly. Her entire family (that was here anyways) and all of their retainers stared at Kiran, who had just barged into the wing as they sometimes (if rarely) did. "I-I beg your pardon?" Corrin stammered. 

        "You are getting promoted," Kiran replied patiently. "As in, I am putting you in a legitimate team. Also, you are now third in line for becoming a front liner since said team I'm putting you in is coming to be a big deal in the future."

         _What?_  "This is... unexpected," Xander commented.

        "You've barely  _touched_ this wing with the exception of milord that you rescued from the Tempest," Niles added, arching an eyebrow. "And he's constantly out and about so we've barely seen _him_ save for nights."

        "The other three Alts don't even come over here." Takumi frowned. "Something come up?"

        "I needed a person and Kamui fit all of the requirements." Kiran paused, and then crossed their arms. "Well,  _most_ of the requirements, but there's no Hero here or otherwise that fits all of them. Yet. So you're the one."

        "Congratulations, milady." Jakob beamed. "I knew they would see what a mistake it was to keep you off of the battlefield. The enemy won't stand a chance now."

        "Oh, but I do wish that I could come as well..." Camilla cooed.

        "Camilla, I promise that she will be in  _very_ good hands," Kiran remarked dryly. "You don't need to worry about her safety, I'm just throwing her and most of the team into the training tower for now anyways. Now come along, Kamui. I need to introduce you to these three."

        "Of course." Corrin hurriedly stood, and Sakura gave her a quick hug.

        "G-Good luck, B-big Sis."

        "She's not going away forever, Sakura," Takumi scolded gently, and Sakura just puffed her cheeks out at him while the other Corrin shook his head at them. But he had the same fond smile that Corrin did as she headed out of the wing and Kiran closed the door behind them.

        There was a sudden, muffled buzz of conversation behind that door now that it was closed, and Corrin's smile slipped as she and Kiran began moving down the hall. Two months. Two months, she had been here, and Kiran had barely given her a  _word._ She had just... been here. In Askr. With her family that she now shared with her male counterpart who had gotten here first. Now she was suddenly a candidate for the front lines? Just because she suddenly filled some requirements? "So... uh... requirements, huh?" she asked, because it honestly couldn't hurt. The summoner may not usually give her the time of day, but it wasn't like they didn't like her.

        Right?

        "Requirements," they replied, and something eased in Corrin's chest. "Basically, you're a blue dragon unit, you're female, and will click better with this team than Nowi will."

        Corrin had known that units were separated into colors, but this was her first time hearing hers. She was acquainted with Nowi too, though she couldn't say that she knew the older(?) dragon well. She carefully clenched her teeth together. She probably should have made more of an effort to figure out how things worked around here, but the wing where she lived was about the only place where people didn't call her Kamui. She just... she could stomach being called a different name, but she could never think of herself by it. "Aren't... all the dragons here female, though?" she asked. "Barring other the other Corrin, but he doesn't have a dragonstone, so-"

        "Yes, all dragon units are female," Kiran replied as they continued on their way, passing by a couple of blond women with staves that looked quite a bit like each other. The one with the feather in her shorter hair waved cheerfully, and Corrin waved back with a small smile. "A beast unit would have worked too, though, and both Mordecai and Naesala would click well with this group- but I like to keep gender ratios even." Kiran studied her for a moment. "I might have to give you the smite skill..." they muttered. "If I can get my hands on it again, that is. It would be  _extremely_ helpful for Idunn."

        "Is Idunn one of my teammates, then?" She'd never heard that name before, not that that was a surprise. She rarely went to the main parts of the castle and though Jakob told her about a few people, he didn't have a lot of attention to spare for others outside the Nohrian family. Kiran had banned Felicia from the kitchen after a few weeks, saying that Oscar, Jakob, Spirits (the Kagero that was dressed as a Nohrian maid) and now Kaze could handle the kitchens on their own better without Felicia's constant disasters. Not to mention that a  _lot_ of the Heroes here could apparently cook for themselves... not as well, but...

        "Yes, Idunn is one of your teammates," Kiran replied, dragging her back to the present before she could overwhelm herself with the thought of  _all the people here._  "Zephiel will approve of this arrangement at least." There was a bit of a darker undertone to those words that Corrin would have missed had they had this conversation even a month ago. "Anyways." Kiran smiled, and the dark undertone was completely gone. "Idunn and Reyson are your teammates, but you'll be partnered with a man named Lyon."

        "Lee-own," Corrin repeated. "...I'm beginning to see why Leo saw the practicality in being called "Sand" when he normally doesn't make such compromises."

        "There are a lot of people with similar names," Kiran admitted. "There are now three of Leo, one of them normal, one of them in a swimsuit- don't ask." Corrin closed her mouth. "And Sand, who is the Leo who is currently with us. Then there's Lyon, who is also a mage, and Leon, who is an archer. Very confusing, but we all work under the same roof."

        Corrin nodded, then latched onto the other part of that sentence. "And I'll be partnered with Lyon."

        "Right, you've never been on a team. Teams consist of two pairs of partners," Kiran explained. "Reyson and Idunn are partners, you'll be Lyon's partner." The halls were beginning to get slightly crowded, a man with jet black wings blinking and glancing towards them while no one else did. "But enough of that. They should be in here..."

         _Wait I'm not prepared-_  Kiran walked into the main hall anyways, and Corrin swallowed her protest and nerves and followed.

        There were a few less people in here. The Commander, Anna, passed by them and she and Kiran gave each other a high five. "Training go well?" Kiran asked.

        "Ephraim and Raigh destroyed most of the morphs," Anna laughed before her eyes lighted on Corrin. "Ah, putting some plans into motion?"

        "You bet. That's my job, after all," Kiran replied with a grin.

        "Good on you! I'll leave you to it, got to see to our finances." Anna waved, heading off. "Nice to see you out and about, Kamui!"

        "Thank you, Commander, good to see you again," Corrin called back.

        "Kamui?" Corrin blinked, turning around to see a woman in a red dress and a hat with white fur trim, holding a  _very_ odd staff- looked more like a lantern. She was smiling, her teal eyes holding muted excitement the same way that Sakura's did. "Hello, we haven't met." She held out a hand. "I'm Eirika. Did I hear your name right?"

        "You did," Corrin replied, smiling back and taking the outstretched hand, shoving down the urge to correct her. She wasn't just with her family anymore. Eirika had a very strong grip, but it wasn't painful. "Well, the name I go by here, anyways."

        "Oh, are you an Alt too, then?" Eirika's smile softened a bit as she took her hand back. "Kiran said I was going to have to change my name eventually, but since Ephraim and I are the first and only ones here..." 

        "I get it." Corrin nodded with a small smile. "The male version of me was here first, so I've always been known as Kamui instead of Corrin."

        "Corrin suits you better," Eirika noted, and Corrin's small smile turned into a beam. So her family w _asn't_  just trying to make her feel better. "And your relationship must be like Morgan and Mars. I just met those two yesterday. Their relationship is... strange, but decidedly sibling-like."

        "I've never met either," Corrin admitted. "I mostly hang out with my family- I have a lot of siblings."

        "Siblings are wonderful, aren't they?" Eirika smiled, then it took a mischievous edge as she called her next words over her shoulder. "Even if they are decidedly meatheads."

        "That's my job, sis," a man dressed in beautiful green and gold armor, holding a massive axe, called back. He had Eirika's teal eyes and hair, and the man with blue hair and armor next to him burst out laughing. Corrin recognized Myrrh with a start when she saw the little dragon next to Eirika's brother, smiling brightly as well. "Hey there." The man waved. "The name's Ephraim. Don't listen to anything my sister says about me."

        "I'm Co-Kamui," Corrin replied with a soft chuckle, returning the wave. "Nice to meet you."

        "From the Fates Wing?" Her attention was drawn to a pair of green-haired boys that looked identical save for their outfits. The one in black and silver robes was frowning slightly at her, his arms crossed. "Huh. Kiran, what's up with this?"

        "She's in a team now," Kiran replied. "Have you two seen Idunn?"

        "She headed for the library as soon as Raigh and company came in," the one in gold and green robes replied with a small shrug.

        "Too obvious." The one in black shook his head, keeping his eyes on Corrin. The look in those eyes the same one whenever Gunter was judging her performance... it was an oddly mature look for a boy who had to be even younger than Sakura. "You'd be better off checking her room."

        "Point taken," Kiran replied.

        "Who's Idunn?" Ephraim asked, turning to Myrrh.

        "Oh, she's a dragon. Much older than I am," Myrrh replied, folding her wings  on her back instead of keeping them slightly open- they'd begun to droop a bit. "She doesn't interact with other Heroes much."

        "You made an entirely tactical decision," the boy in black robes deadpanned, drawing everyone's attention back to him and Kiran.

        "I am capable of such," Kiran scoffed.

        "We don't doubt that," the other boy replied hurriedly. "We just remember the Fjorm and Ike business is all."

        "Look, as much as I like putting everybody with their friends from their world, I'm fairly certain that no one likes getting their butt kicked on a regular basis," Kiran huffed. 

        "This decision isn't entirely tactical either," Green-Gold pointed out- Corrin really needed to get their names.

        "No, but it's more tactical than any other choice of teamwork that Kiran has made," Black-Silver snorted.

        "Aaaaand we're done here! Come on, Kamui." 

        Corrin's elbow was grabbed, and she waved a goodbye to the people in the hall as she was dragged away. "Good luck, lass," the man with blue hair and armor called after her. "Welcome to the front lines!"

        "Thank you, sir!" Then they were around the corner and in the open hallways, sunlight filtering through the gaps between the pillars. "Who was he?" she asked. "And those two boys?"

        "Marquess Hector of Ostia is the one who called after you," Kiran replied, picking up the pace a bit. "He and Ephraim get along well, they have similar personalities and have a lot to talk about with their weapons. As for the twins, they're my assistants." Corrin blinked. "The sweeter one is Lugh, the more cynical one is Raigh. Raigh will probably be giving you odd looks for awhile until you settle into the group, he's..." Kiran frowned. "Well. I'm not sure how he  _feels_ towards Lyon, but they follow similar paths of magic for similar reasons. And he did see Lyon when he was first summoned, so he has rights to be concerned."

        Corrin slowly processed all of this as they walked. Why did talking with Kiran always raise more questions than answers? She'd gotten some though. She knew what a marquess was, all of Leo's talks about politics had amounted to  _something._  As for the twins, Lugh was Green-Gold and Raigh was Black-Silver. Raigh and Lyon also practiced similar magic for similar reasons. "What kind of magic do they practice?"

        "Dark magic." Corrin frowned, and Kiran sighed. " _Fates_ _._ " There was fond exasperation in her tone. "Alright, so in your realm, you have three types of magic- the prayer charms and spirits of Hoshido, healing magic, and dark magic- what every single gosh darn mage in Nohr practices. It's a little more complicated here in Askr."

        Corrin could only imagine. "Lugh is a mage, too, right?" She'd seen a bag on his belt that looked suspiciously like it held a tome. What does he practice?"

        "Anima magic. It's like a mix between Hoshido's spirits and the elemental tomes of Nohr." Kiran shrugged, sparing a glance towards a man with long red hair who was reading just outside a wing. "There a problem in there?" they called over.

        "Just Narcian being an idiot," he called back, not looking up. "Nothing to concern yourself over, just something I'd rather not deal with."

        "Aight, just making sure it wasn't Valter." Kiran waved a hand, and they continued on. "That's Arvis, by the way. You probably won't run into him often, but your group has more dealings with his wing than most."

        "H-Hold up." Corrin stared at her, glancing back briefly at Arvis before they turned the corner. "He's in charge of a wing?"

        "Believe me, they need someone in charge." Kiran scowled briefly, but it was gone the next instant. "Speaking the circumstances surrounding that wing... you've met Ephraim and Eirika."

        "Eirika more than Ephraim, but yeah. They seem like lovely people."

        "They are." Kiran nodded. "And look, I'm not in the habit of coddling you guys-" No one would  _ever_ accuse the summoner of that, and they hadn't even sent Corrin into battle yet. "But they don't know Lyon is here. I would prefer that you not be the one who tells them that he is until he's ready to speak with them again- they're bad for him."

        Corrin suddenly felt like she was missing years worth of context. Who... exactly... was this guy that Kiran was pairing her with? "I... mean, I won't. But what do you mean? Ephraim seems loud, but Eirika-"

        Kiran reached out and patted her head, their serious hazel eyes meeting hers. "Corrin."

        She stiffened. They'd used her actual name, and the air suddenly seemed charged with something... something that made her skin feel tight, freezing her in place. "Lyon is a complicated, sensitive man who has been through quite a lot, much like your siblings on the Nohrian side. Ephraim and Eirika were his best friends, and they helped a lot with what he went through... but they also made things a lot worse. Their relationship is a lot more complicated than Ephraim will ever be able to even comprehend. Eirika may understand a little, but I doubt even she can approach the magnitude of what is going on here." They took their hand back, but the eye contact remained. "Remember this- you are his partner for completely technical reasons. I need you to protect him in battle... but I do love it when Heroes break my expectations." Kiran smiled, and suddenly Corrin could breathe again. "Now come on. He's only down another hall if Raigh was right."

        Corrin followed in silence, still shaken and unable to formulate another question. She didn't understand. She did not understand, and she was more nervous than ever. Nervous and hurt. She'd been raised in a tower for most of her life, this was true. But she liked to think she was good with people. Why... why didn't Kiran trust her?

        Would Lyon trust her? Would the rest of her team trust her?

        They'd stopped, muffled conversation coming from behind the door they stopped at. This room was tucked away at the end of this long hallway next to the library, a place that screamed solitude. Kiran raised a hand and rapped on the door. "Hey, you three. I'm coming in, okay?"

        They never asked permission for the common room of the Fates Wing. "Of course, Kiran," a soft voice with an unfamiliar accent replied, and Kiran swung the door open.

        Three people were seated comfortably on the floor between the pairs of bunk beds, two men and one woman. The man in the center caught her attention first- he was like the man she'd seen in the halls, only his wings and clothing were white, and his hair was long and blond. He seemed surprised to see her, but then, so did the other two. The lilac-haired woman blinking heterochromatic eyes at her before a slow, quiet smile spread across her face. "Hello," she greeted Corrin softly. "Dragonkin."

        "This is certainly unexpected," the winged man remarked, his voice deep and melodic, arching one fair eyebrow while Corrin gave the woman a relieved smile and a wave. This had to be Idunn- gods, she was pretty.

        "I thought it was about time that I actually completed this team," Kiran replied. "Kamui, the manakete is Idunn." Idunn returned the wave, golden jewelry on her wrist jingling. "Prince Reyson here is a heron laguz."

        "A pleasure, Kamui." Reyson dipped his head to her, the gesture more politeness than anything.

        "And the lone beorc is Prince Lyon of Grado, who will be your partner."

        "Lyon is fine." The lilac-haired man carefully got to his feet, using the bed behind him for support, and Corrin took the opportunity to study him. He was wearing white and purple robes, beautiful clothing befitting of a prince, even if the rest of him was... strange, compared to what she was used to. It had been his quiet voice that had granted Kiran permission to enter, and the rest of him was... quiet too. His hair was unevenly chopped, but it framed his face in such a way that no one would give him a second glance if not for the circlet. A shame, because without the dark circles under his eyes... 

        Gods, his  _eyes._

        It was as if someone had taken a candle and placed it under an opaque container. They were the same color as Camilla's, but it was like staring into... Corrin didn't even know, but it was wholly unsettling, and the feeling was only slightly waved away by his quiet smile. "I-it's nice to meet you, Lyon," she managed, she'd been staring for a minute. "I guess we're working together from here on out."

        "So it would seem." His smile grew a bit more awkward, lending some life to the expression, and he stepped forward, lifting a hand. "Is Kamui your actual name, or are you an Alt?"

        Corrin blinked. "It's... it's Corrin, actually. How did you know?"

        "You don't seem comfortable with the name Kamui." He held out his hand. "Corrin suits you more regardless."

        Corrin couldn't help but smile back at that, taking his hand. "Thanks."  _Eirika said the same._

        Kiran snapped their fingers, and a small, green badge with the letter 'C' flared briefly above both their hands, melding to their skin, before vanishing. "And that'll do it." They grinned. "I'll leave you to sort things out."

        "Thank you, Kiran." Lyon took his hand back, gesturing for her to follow has he walked back to the game board set up between the three of them. "Come inside, Corrin. We have much to discuss."

        She followed, and Kiran closed the door behind her as she awkwardly sat down across from Reyson. Lyon winced as he sat down, she noticed, though he was careful about it. The heron evidently noticed as well, his green eyes narrowing. "You should have said something. You know Kiran would rather have forged the bond with you both sitting down than risk you opening that again."

        "It hasn't opened, I would know if it had," Lyon replied with a soft sigh, brow furrowed and his eyes closed. "It's just uncomfortable today is all."

        "You're injured?" Corrin asked. She didn't know much about Askr and how things worked, but Sakura had mentioned that lasting injuries were basically unheard of. Healers could normally erase any ailment, and all serious injuries from... dying... disappeared as soon as Heroes were summoned back by Kiran.

        Idunn drew her attention by nodding. "I must be careful around Lyon," she remarked softly. "I must protect him."

        "It's a lance wound." Lyon opened his eyes, which were dim again, gesturing to his stomach. "I got it... before I came here. Scared Kiran and a lot of the healers half to death by all accounts. It's healing, though, thanks to their efforts."

        "That... that sounds awful. And they have you fighting?" Corrin asked incredulously. 

        "I need to get used to moving again." Lyon gave another slight smile, but this one was emptier than any that he'd given so far and sent another chill up her spine. "Not to mention pull my weight in this army."

        "I make sure he doesn't overwork himself. He has not died once," Idunn assured her. 

        "Something that wouldn't be good for that gaping hole," Reyson muttered.

        "It's hardly that anymore." Lyon frowned, taking one of the marbles on the board and moving it forward, the gesture delicate. Almost fragile. "Anyways, yes, I'm injured and Kiran would rather I not die on the battlefield until after that injury is completely healed."

        "I'll keep that in mind." She'd have to be careful around him too, then, and the thought of him dying on her watch was suddenly a lot more stressful. 

        "You don't have to worry too much for now." He gave her another slight smile. "Idunn is the only front-liner here, so all we really take care of are very small skirmishes. Things not worth the rest of the army's time." 

        "Kiran just wants to test out our dynamics," Reyson added, moving one of his marbles now that he'd studied the board for awhile. "They've been moving things around for awhile, switching out several blue units. Thea was here in the beginning, then they began moving Naesala and Mordecai in and out. I was beginning to wonder if Kiran was even planning on giving Lyon a partner or if we'd just be an odd team."

        "She mentioned Mordecai and Naesala on the way here," Corrin remembered as Idunn moved her own marble. "Not a Thea, though. Do you guys know them pretty well, then?"

        "I don't know Thea well, nor Mordecai though he and I are from the same world," Reyson replied, grimacing as Lyon moved one of his marbles, jumping first over Idunn's and then Reyson's. Idunn blinked, seeming to realize that she'd made a mistake of sorts. "But Naesala and I grew up together after my home was destroyed, so you'll likely see him come around. He's easy to pick out, being the only other person with feathered wings."

        Corrin reminded herself that they had just met and it would probably be rude to ask him how and why his home had been destroyed. "Black wings? I saw him in the hall on my way here, I think."

        "That would be him." Reyson nodded. "He's a bit of an acquired taste and he drives me insane at times, but he's a decent man."

        "He's also a bit overprotective of Reyson," Lyon added, and Reyson sent him a flat look. "I speak the truth."

        "Reyson is not fond of it," Idunn hummed.

        "The truth or being protected?" Corrin asked.

        "Under certain circumstances, both." Lyon actually gave a soft chuckle, and all of the...  _off..._  about him seemed to vanish. Especially when he nearly vanished under Reyson's large white wing, the heron laguz practically smacking him upside the head with the appendage and scolding him in a language that Corrin couldn't even begin to comprehend. Lyon replied in the same language, shoving at the wing, but both of them were smiling by the time that Reyson folded his wing back up. "In any case, how long have you been here?" Lyon asked Corrin, fiddling with his cloak.

        "Two months," she replied. Expressions of surprise appeared on all three of their faces. "Kiran just hasn't had a use for me, or really any of my family."

        "Family?" Idunn questioned. 

        "Yes. Due to certain circumstances, I have nine siblings, and Kiran told me that she can summon all of them here. There are only five here now, but the other four should show up eventually." Well, there were six of them, but it was clear that Smallzura had no interest in calling any of them family. Corrin had never even met the little girl. 

        "That..." Lyon tilted his head, brow furrowed slightly as if trying to picture it. "That is a lot of siblings. Are you in the middle of them all?"

        "Smack in the middle." Corrin gave a wry smile.

        "I'm the same." Reyson moved one of his marbles. "Only there are three of us, not nine."

        "Kiran confirmed that Rafiel is still alive, then?" Lyon asked.

        "Yesterday," Reyson replied. 

        "That is good." Idunn dipped her head, and Corrin chose not to ask again. It looked like it wasn't only Lyon she was missing years worth of context on, and with the way that both boys' expressions softened at Idunn's comment, there was a lot more in this conversation in general that she wasn't privy to yet.

        "I have always wanted a sibling," Lyon remarked softly, and suddenly the  _off_ was back, his smile seeming oddly sad. "You'll have to introduce me at some point, Corrin."

        "I'm assuming you'll want to remain where you've been for the past two months as well," Reyson noted. "Which is probably for the best."

        "Are you sure?" Corrin blinked. "I mean, yes, I want to stay with my family, but the Fates Wing is pretty far from here. If we all need to be out at the same time, how are we going to communicate?"

        "I'm sure I can come up with something." Lyon gave a small shrug while Idunn began making one of her marbles hop over a trail of others. He was fiddling with his hair rather than his cloak now. "A small trinket of sorts that lets you know whenever we need you, among other things. If Kiran allows me to have the materials, that shouldn't be too difficult."

        "I wasn't aware that there was magic that could that," Corrin admitted.

        "There isn't much use for it outside of tomes." He looked down at the board, taking his turn to have his marble skip over Reyson's and Idunn's. "Here, anyways. But I can still do parlor tricks."

        There was something in the tone of that sentence that she was missing. Not that she knew what that was. "I will help." Idunn's voice was still that soft hum, but there was something bordering excitement in it. 

        Lyon looked up, surprise on his face for a moment before the expression melted into another brilliant smile, everything off about him vanishing once again in the face of it. "I'll gladly welcome your assistance, Idunn. You're always a great help when I'm working on something."

        "You've also completely beaten us again," Reyson sighed, but he didn't seem too angry at the loss. "That trinket will likely take awhile for you both to prepare, so how about I walk Corrin back to her wing so I know where it is?"

        "That's probably a good idea." Lyon nodded.

        "I... look forward to working with you, Dragonkin Corrin," Idunn offered, giving the slightest of smiles. 

        "I look forward to working with you as well, Idunn." Corrin returned the smile with a sincere one of her own, getting up as Reyson did. "And you two as well. I'll... see you around, Lyon?"

        "See you around." He nodded, small smile still in place as Reyson stepped over the game board and gently propelled Corrin out of the small room. 

        The door closed. "This way," Corrin murmured, leading the way through the halls. She swore that his feathers whispered in the air as they moved. "...Are they roommates?" she asked. "Raigh said that was Idunn's room, but it seemed like there were items on both sides of it and it was Lyon who granted Kiran permission to enter."

        "They are roommates," Reyson replied with a small nod. "Though people rarely stay in the same room with their team- well, from what I know- they have an odd relationship that I believe Kiran set up on purpose. He thinks of her like a little sister, and she admires him, so it all works out."

        "...I feel like I'm missing a lot of context about you guys that I should know if I'm working with you, but there's a lot of baggage connected to that context that shouldn't be dragged up," Corrin pointed out cautiously. 

        Reyson hesitated, his feathers standing on end for a moment before he gave a soft sigh. "Most of it isn't important and... well... we're still strangers." 

        "Yeah, I know, that's why I'm not asking directly. Just bringing it up."

        Reyson pressed his lips together, and then paused just before they neared the main halls. "There are a few things you should know right off the bat," he admitted quietly. "One- I am not terribly fond of beorc, or people who cannot shapeshift since you likely don't know that term." Corrin filed away the vocabulary. "Bad experiences, I'm trying to get better about it because I know I'm not being fair. Two- Idunn is trying to regain her soul." Corrin stared at him. "Long story- she's a sweet girl, she really is, but she was once a living weapon. We're trying to coax her out of that mindset, I think you being another dragon will help a lot, so... be her friend, alright?"

        "Yes, I was planning to, even before... gods." Corrin bit her lip. "She... she doesn't seem soulless."

        Reyson gave a slightly sad smile. "I know. She's improved a lot, she just needs to be shown love and given love in return. Honestly, it's... it's almost magical to see her grow even if at times it's... frustrating." He turned away, sadness in his green gaze, but also fondness before both expressions faded into thoughtfulness. "As for Lyon... well. What did Kiran tell you?"

        "Lyon is a complicated, sensitive man who has been through quite a lot, Ephraim and Eirika used to be his best friends but should not know he's here because reasons, and she wants me to protect him on the battlefield." Not offer emotional support, because apparently that was Idunn and Reyson's job... she still remember that friendly wing-smack.

        "Reasons," Reyson repeated, then sighed. "He cares too much, is the best way to put it. But there's something inside of him that twisted that care into... something else, ruining his relationship with the twins."

        Corrin blinked. "Wait... so... he's possessed?"

        Reyson frowned. "It's more akin to violent mood swings when he's in the heat of battle or upset. Honestly, it would just be easier for you to witness than to explain it, and it's not really an issue..."

        Corrin hesitated, then gave a small nod. "Okay. I can wait for the rest... we're going to be working together, after all." As partners. She was his partner. 

        Reyson gave an approving nod, and she felt a bit of warmth in her chest even as they continued through the halls in silence. The meeting could have gone a lot worse. She probably would have been kicked right off the team if it had, they obviously had a balance that she had the potential to upset if she made the wrong choices. So... she'd wait. She'd get to know these three.

        And she was going to blow Kiran's expectations right out of the water, even if it was only to see the three of them smile because of her actions.


End file.
